Feel
by CherryBlossom7w7
Summary: This is the first part of my 'Feel' series for Bleach. This one, however, is a GinxRan fic. Rated T for safety. Why is Rangiku all emotional. Why is Gin acting weirder than usual. What secrets are the pair hiding and why is Captain Hitsugaya part of it.
1. After The Betrayal Is Rage

**Here is the second version of **_**Feel**_**, only this time it is focusing on Gin and Rangiku. This will definitely be a...interesting story to right.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Only a few characters in this story belong to me. ENJOY!!!**

When people looked at the 10th division lieutenant now they would say she seems crazy and not herself.

The usual lazy, paper avoiding Rangiku Matsumoto was taking all of her raging emotions out on paperwork. She did not stop there. She even scares her captain by asking for more and if not given it a very graphic threat until she gets what she wants.

Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya learned she was fucking scary when she was like this. All the young captain could do was blame the reason of his raging lieutenant. 'I am going to kill you Ichimaru for leaving her like this. And leaving ME to deal with her!!!'

_**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**_

Gin Ichimaru sounded as if he was coughing up a lung. "Gin, I do hope you are not getting sick." Said Aizen with false care laced all throughout his tone.

Gin looked up and his fox-like grin widened. "Na, Captain Aizen, I ain't getting sick." "Really now?" 'Captain Aizen can be annoyin.' "Course I ain't getting sick. Someone jus talkin bout me." "Ichimaru, you are incorrect as always." "Ne? How so, Tousen." "When people are talking about you you supposedly sneeze not cough Ichimaru."

Gin's fox-like grin grew even more **(if even possible) **with a look of slight innocence and full amusement. "Ya shoulda let me finish ma sentence." Tousen sent him a stern look **(he is blind and a harsh look didn't sound like him!!)**. "Ne someone is a bit testy."

Aizen found this situation oddly/sickly amusing. "Gin. Finish your sentence." "Sure thing, Captain Aizen. As I was sayin. Someone must be talkin mean things bout me."

This had left two amused and one annoyed 'I win!!'

**Okay chapter one sucks. I had written an outline during a class this pass quarter. I added more to the banter between the 3 traitors. For some reason I had fun doing the Gin vs Tousen part. Even if it is kinda childish.**


	2. Unknown part 1

**Chapter one was extremely short. Sorry for that. Been having a block and short chapters seem to be the only thing I can produce at the moment.**

It had been a little over a month now since Matsumoto started her new obsession with paper work. It had annoyed the young captain so bad he put up attempts to get her LEAVE the office instead of STAYING in the office, which he usually did. Every single attempt had failed.

He had tried to get her to go drink with some friends to help with the pain and constant rage she had had lately. No luck. _**Flashback**_

Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk and every once and awhile look out the window as if expecting someone. 'Where the heck are Kira and Hisagi?!?! They were supposed to be here 5 hours ago!! I can't take much longer of her…What is taking them??'

His annoyed thoughts were abruptly interrupted. "Captain, what do you mean you 'cannot take much longer of her'?" 'Shit I was talking out loud!!'

"Oh and Captain." "Yes, Rangiku." "Kira and Hisagi came by earlier trying to get me out to go drink. Said you asked them to come."

Sweat was starting to form when he heard her say they already came by. And his horrified expression only got worse when she said, "Told them I gave it up. That I will not join them in those games any longer. Also, that my captain had no right to ask them to do such a thing.

Correct captain. Maybe it was an accident. But if you do that again you will indefinitely pay." She said in a dark voice, so unlike her usual cheerful one.

_**End Flashback**_

After that he tried everything. He even ordered her to leave the office and take a week off. And she was definitely not happy. Murderous is more like it.

He, unlike others, knew why she gave up drinking. She did it once before, the first time she was pregnant. He had heard from her previous captain how unbearable her mood-swings were then, and now it was double.

He did not like his situation at all. He was up a creak without a paddle.

So he was going to do something about this. She never spoke of her first baby only that it was a boy and he had the same father as the one she was carrying and he was born in December. The only way to know is to go to Captain Unohana and politely ask to see the records of her previous child and what happened to him. Maybe he had a name.

The belief she either miscarried or the child was stillborn was the only way to describe why she did not have the boy in her care. It never crossed his mind the child was still alive let alone who the father is. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Gin Ichimaru, traitor to Soul Society.

He also had to deal with Momo, who was expecting as well. She, like Rangiku, was hiding who her child's father was. Unlike with his lieutenant he had a sickening feeling it was Aizen's.

He had to know about the Rangiku's son and who the fathers were of her and Momo's babies.

"Please let me be wrong about Momo's baby."

**Another short one. But it has a lot more detail than the first one. Though it is short it gives away what the next chapter or two will have. And if you are impatient you could always go to ****Feel**** under Aizen and Hinamori.**

**Give me a break. It is 2:14 am right now, so I am also kinda tired.**


	3. File: Rangiku's First Baby

**I am finally updating! It has been forever. Have had HUGE writers block, bad excuse I know. I hope you guys like this new chapter. **

"Captain Hitsugaya may I help you?" 'Oh no! I've been caught!' Hitsugaya slowly turned around to face the squad four captain. "Captain Unohana.." "May I ask why you are in the medical records area?" "I..uh.." Hitsugaya began to shift from one foot to another. "Umm..I was wondering about Rangiku's first baby."

Unohana visibly stiffened causing him to become slightly alarmed. "What is it? What hap.." "Are you sure you wish to know?" Unohana erupted his babbling. "Of course." "Very well. Follow me captain."

She walked to her office, with Hitsugaya following hot on her heels. Upon entering she went to a large file cabinet and began sifting through several records before finally pulling one out.

"You aren't going to like it," she said has she handed him the file. Slowly opening the file to see a picture of a small baby. This caused him to smile. 'He is so cute.' The next page however made him drop the folder in sheer shock.

**FILE**

Gender:Boy

Weight: 7 lb 0 oz

Length: 21 in

D.O.B. : December 20th

Mother: Rangiku Matsumoto

Father: Gin Ichimaru

Name: Toshiro Ichimaru *name changed to _Toshiro Hitsugaya_*

**Later on...**

"Captain why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on me?" Rangiku began checking herself all over for anything she may have spilt.

"Why?" Causing her to stop mid search Rangiku looked at him quizzically. "Why what, sir?" "Why didn't you tell me?" "I thought it was obvious that Gin is.." "NOT THAT MATSUMOTO!" "THEN WHAT?" Rangiku yelled. "I don't want to play a guessing game so spit it out _sir_."

After a long pause he finally answered his pissed off lieutenant. "Why didn't you keep me?"

Sighing she tentatively said, "At that time only nobles could have children and keep them. So we changed your last name and gave you to Granny Hitsugaya. That is why." "That's not good enough." "Captain." "Matsumoto could you please just leave me alone...for now." "Of course Captain Hitsugaya."

Rangiku walked towards the door only to stop midway. "You may not like it and you may find it unfair. But it was either kill you or have you and then give you a new home. And granny was always there for us and we knew she would be there for you too.

Come and talk to me when you're ready to hear more, okay?" All she got was a nod but that is all she needed.

"Momo's baby is Aizen's." "...Yes."

**Tadaaa! As I was doing this I realized it is no where nearly as good as the other ones. Tell me if I should rewrite it or not. I was going to end it after the file said his name but decided it would be too short.**


	4. No Title

**OMG! Two days in a row. *pats self on back* **

Rangiku slowly made it to her room out of the exhaustion from the days events. _'Toshiro. My baby.' _ *sigh* "I will try to talk to him some more tomorrow. That is if he is talking to me, let alone look at me."

Staring out of her window up at the starry sky she couldn't help but ask for courage to face tomorrow. Rangiku sighed as she lay down on her soft bed. Turning so she was once again facing her open bedroom window. "Gin. What am I going to do? I need you here to help me with this. I don't know what to say to him."

She turned over and started to laugh. "You would say, "Ran, ya know he's th'nk full he don have my smile. Or ya laziness. And Ran, ever thing's gonna be okay. Give 'em time." And you are right. It will be okay. Love you always Gin."

Rangiku then curled into a ball, as much of a ball that she could due to her ever growing stomach, and went to sleep.

**Hueco Mundo**

"Sweet dreams Ran." A silver haired man said. _'I'll be back before ya know it. Promise. Love ya always Ran.'_

**With Hinamori**

Hinamori walked into her kitchen to fix some ramen with honey, wasabi and ice cream topped with caramel and chocolate sauce. "These cravings are ridiculous."

She stopped mid scoop. "And little Shiro, he was so upset."

Frowning at her meal, "I know he was upset that I didn't tell him that Captain Aizen is the father. But what he said..."

**Flashback**

"Little Shiro! What are you doing here so late?" "Why didn't you tell me Aizen is the father? _Why is everyone keeping things from me_!" "What do you mean?"

Suddenly he stopped talking. "Little Shiro?" Hitsugaya suddenly said in a low voice, almost a whisper "Why didn't they keep me?"

**End Flashback**

"What did he mean by that? And who didn't keep him?" Her stomach began to growl. Looking at her bowl she began to eat her...meal.

**Next Day: Hitsugaya and Rangiku**

The little captain sat at his desk when he felt the familiar spiritual pressure of his lieutenant enter the office. "Toshiro.."

**It is pretty obvious I guess what is gonna happen next. Leave a comment what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
